


Lily's best friend

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Creepy Snape, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Snape Friendly, POV Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black is a Good Friend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: Severus surprend une dispute entre James et Lily et y voit sa chance de récupérer la rousse. Seulement, Sirius la rejoint avant lui.Ne lisez pas si vous aimez le snily.A été posté sur harrypotterfanfiction.org
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lily's best friend

Severus les entendit avant de les voir. Lily criait sur son petit-ami, vraisemblablement devenu ex-petit-ami maintenant.

\- ... je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de faire des choix à ma place !

Severus s'était arrêté avant l'angle du couloir qui l'exposerait à la vue des deux gryffondors. Il avait attendu une telle opportunitée toute l'année, qu'elle réalise enfin que James Potter n'était pas la star de quidditch que toute l'école idolâtrait, qu'il n'était qu'un gosse de riche égoïste et harceleur, qu'il ne la méritait pas.

\- Non James, laisse-moi, reprit-elle plus calmement. J'ai besoin de... d'être au calme. Ne cherche pas à me rejoindre, s'il te plaît.

Severus entendit les pas de la belle rousse s'éloigner et n'avait qu'un seul désir, lui courir après. Mais Potter était toujours là, il devait attendre une minute, il ne pouvait pas risquer une altercation avec le gryffondor s'il voulait être capable de retrouver la préfète. Il attendit quelque temps, puis, quand il entendit Potter bouger, il reprit sa marche. Ils se croisèrent, Potter semblait sur le point de parler à son reflet dans un morceau de miroir mais s'arrêta net en le voyant.  _ Narcissique _ , pensa Severus. 

Potter se contenta de l'ignorer et accéléra le pas, en temps normal Severus lui aurait lancé un sort, mais il n'avait pas le temps, il devait retrouver Lily. Il entendit Potter murmurer quelque chose dans son dos, sans doute en train de parler à son reflet.

Severus connaissait Lily par coeur, elle se rendait toujours à la volière quand elle voulait réfléchir. Il sortit du château et prit la direction de la volière. Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres quand il entendit la porte bouger une nouvelle fois, c'était Black. Il ne l'avait pas vu, il se dirigeait à grandes enjambés vers l'hêtre près de l'eau. En regardant l'arbre il remarqua les mèches rousses et la main qui dépassaient du tronc. Lily. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle serait à la volière...

Black... quel arrogant, la préfète en chef venait de demander explicitement à son meilleur ami de la laisser tranquille et il pensait qu'elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Severus s'apprêtait à les rejoindre et à défendre Lily quand il entendit un rire émaner de la belle rousse. Severus se posta derrière un arbre d'où il serait capable d'observer les deux gryffondors sans que ceux-ci ne puissent le repérer. Il améliora son ouïe d'un coup de baguette pour pouvoir les entendre.

\- ... puis... il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, disait Black.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, tu vas me faire une place ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Comment pouvait-il plaisanter alors que Lily avait clairement besoin de réfléchir ? Et quelle condescendance ! Comment pouvait-il paraître si sûr qu'elle lui ferait une place ? Le serpentard avait hâte de voir Lily envoyer paître cet arrogant de Black qui était si certain de lui.

Mais la jeune sorcière répondit sur le même ton.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester debout, Black.

Ce nom, il se rappelait de la colère mal contenue dans sa voix quand elle le prononçait, alors comment la rousse pouvait-elle le dire avec un rire qu'elle ne tentait même pas de dissimuler. Black s'accroupit, cachant Lily à sa vue une seconde avant de se relever avec la jeune fille qui riait dans ses bras. Le gryffondor prit la place de la rousse contre le tronc, déposant celle-ci sur ses cuisses.

Severus s'attendait à voir Lily se relever immédiatement pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Black, mais au lieu de ça elle se tourna sur elle même et fit bouger les jambes de Black afin s'installer confortablement, son dos reposant contre les abdominaux du maraudeur. Il avait déjà vu des scènes quelque peu intimes entre Lily et Potter, la raison principale étant que ce dernier semblait incapable de faire preuve de bienséance auprès du reste des habitants de l'école. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vue proche d'autres garçons, même lui n'avait jamais obtenu que de brèves étreintes de la part de la préfète. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, Black jouait avec les mèches rousses de la gryffondor. Lily ne lui avait jamais laissé toucher à ses cheveux...

\- Je sais qu'il s'inquiète... dit Lily après plus d'une minute de silence. Mais je ne suis pas une poupée qu'il peut contrôler, et je suis plus que capable de me défendre.

Black donnerait sûrement raison à Potter comme toujours, et Lily le virerait enfin.

\- Tu as raison Lils, c'est ton choix et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire, tu connais bien mon point de vue. Mais James est trop inquiet pour penser clairement

Elle acquiesça.

\- Mais un petit phoenix me dit que ce n'est pas la seule raison de ta colère... qu'est-ce que James a omis de me dire ?

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la rousse.

\- James n'est pas au courant, je n'étais pas prête à lui dire, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas comment annoncer à mes parents que je veux me battre. Ce qui est vrai, insista-t-elle. Ce n'est juste pas ce qui me posait problème à ce moment là... 

Black prit un air sérieux que Severus ne l'avait jamais vu porter, s'il ne le connaissait pas, Severus aurait dit qu'il avait l'air... inquiet.

\- Et quel était le vrai problème ? demanda-t-il.

Question stupide, si elle n'avait pas voulu en parler à Potter elle n'allait certainement pas en parler à Black pour qu'il puisse tout rapporter à son pote. Black ne tirerait rien de Lily. Pourtant, la préfète tira un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le tendit au maraudeur. Severus n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-elle être assez naïve pour lui faire confiance ?! 

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Patty...

Lily avait murmuré si bas que malgré son sort, Severus l'avait à peine entendue. Il vit Black lui rendre le parchemin.

\- C'est à toi de faire ton choix, mais je pense que tu devrais y aller.

Elle ne répondit pas, et après quelque temps il reprit la parole.

\- Je t'ai raconté comment j'en suis arrivé à vivre chez les Potter ? 

Black vivait chez les Potter ?

\- Tu as fugué, répondit simplement Lily.

\- C'est ça, j'ai pris mon balai, trois tenues et j'ai volé vers Godric's Hollow... mais Regulus m'avait demandé de rester. Je suis parti quand même... je l'ai abandonné...

\- Pat... commença Lily, mais elle fut coupée par ce qui semblait être un language silencieux entre les deux gryffondors.

Black lui adressa un sourire triste et poursuivit.

\- Alors je ne connais pas ta soeur. Et oui, d'après ce qui est écrit là dessus elle a l'air d'être une sacrée garce qui ne te mérite pas. Mais je m'en voudrai toute ma vie d'avoir laissé mon frère. Et c'est trop tard, maintenant il me hait. Je pense que si tu as la moindre chance d'arranger les choses avec ta soeur tu devrais la saisir.

Lily reposa sa tête contre le torse du gryffondor et ferma les yeux, lui se remit à jouer avec ses mèches. Ils restèrent ainsi, paisibles, si longtemps que Severus pensa qu'elle s'était endormie. Cependant après un bon quart d'heure de silence, elle reprit la parole. 

\- Est-ce qu'il viendra avec moi ?

Cela fit rire le maraudeur.

\- Il attend que tu lui demandes depuis la première fois que tu as évoqué le mariage. Mais ne t'en fait pas Lily-Jolie, s'il se fait posséder et te dit non, je serai ravi de t'avoir à mon bras pour le mariage de ta soeur.

Lily détestait que l'on détourne la conversation de cette façon, Black aurait du le savoir puisqu'il semblait se considérer proche de la préfète. Pourtant la rousse eut une réaction inverse à ce à quoi Severus s'attendait, elle rit, acceptant la distraction avec plaisir.

\- Tu seras parfait, affirma-t-elle. Tu sembles tout droit sortit de l'un des magazines de mode de ma soeur. Et il faut que tu voie son fiancé Sirius ! Il est plus laid que je ne l'aurais pensé possible !

Ils rirent tous deux et elle se releva, tirant avec elle le gryffondor qui se laissait faire malgré ses protestations.

\- Si tu m'accompagnes, dit-elle et tentant de rester sérieuse, il faut que tu pratiques la valse moldue.

Il se prêta au jeu et d'un geste de baguette lança une valse. Au départ Black se laissa guider, mais vite, il s'était familiarisé aux pas et dansait allègrement avec Lily. Severus se souvenait qu'une fois, Lily avait tenté de lui apprendre quand ils étaient enfants. Il n'y arrivait jamais. Et en seulement une minute, le beau, le fort, le parfait Sirius Black était à l'aise avec une danse qu'il venait d'apprendre. Severus le haïssait. De quel droit Black lui volait-il sa place auprès de Lily ? Lily était sa meilleure amie ! Il crevait d'envie de lancer un sort à Black, de le vider de son sang ici-même. Il avait inventé un sort peu de temps auparavant, ce serait l'occasion de l'essayer... Non. Il ne pouvait pas, il risquait de toucher Lily. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle défendrait Black, il le savait. 

Après quelque temps la musique s'arrêta et ils s'assirent, cette fois-ci elle s'allongea, laissant sa tête reposer contre la cuisse de Black qui avait une fois de plus les doigts dans les cheveux roux de la préfète. 

\- Tu sais, à propos de ma dispute avec James, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas confiance en ma capacité à me battre...

Black rit, pas pour se moquer, c'était un rire tous ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. En apparence du moins, se rappela le serpentard. 

\- Voyons Lils, James est stupide, d'autant plus qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, la rassura-t-il. Il a peur que tu deviennes une cible. J'ai la même peur, je travaille encore à l'accepter. Mais il n'en sait pas moins que tu es une sorcière puissante, il a été trop longtemps du mauvais côté de ta baguette pour l'oublier. Il a juste besoin d'un bon coup sur la tête de temps en temps pour se rappeler qu'il ne doit pas prendre tous les risques tout seul. Il réagit exactement de la même manière avec nous.

Elle rit à son tour, ce rire magnifique que Severus n'avait pas entendu depuis plus d'un an et dont il n'était plus la cause. 

\- Patty ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu me portes jusqu'à James, s'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- Si tu m'aimes, tu le feras, affirma-t-elle.

Et il le fit.

Severus fit attention à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas le voir alors qu'ils reprennaient la route du château et continua à les observer. 

\- Patty ? appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois. 

\- Mmh ?

\- Merci.

Black baissa des yeux étonnés vers Lily.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il

\- Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Severus les vit disparaître dans le château et retira le sort de son ouïe. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la dernière phrase qu'il avait entendu de raisonner dans ses oreilles. Sirius Black, le harceleur... Sirius Black, le traître à son sang... Sirius Black, la brute... Sirius Black, le fauteur de troubles...

Sirius Black, le meilleur ami que Lily Evans ait jamais eu.

**Author's Note:**

> On ne parle pas beaucoup de l'amitié entre Sirius et Lily, mais je suis certaine qu'ils se comprenaient d'une manière que les autres ne pouvaient pas. Tous deux rejetés par leur famille (bien que pour Lily ce ne soit que par sa soeur) à cause d'avis divergents et ayant de gros problèmes avec des personnes qu'ils aiment.   
> Je pense sincèrement que Sirius pouvait parler avec Lily de choses que James n'aurait pas comprises, bien sûr James voyait ses amis comme des frères, mais il n'avait pas été éduqué à leurs côté, il ne pouvait pas comprendre aussi bien que Lily la relation entre Sirius et Regulus. De la même manière je suis sûre qu'il était plus simple pour Lily de parler de ses problèmes de famille à Sirius.
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plut !
> 
> GNM


End file.
